


I Will Follow You (Into The Dark)

by BlackWolfFire



Series: Elizabeth’s Fic Archive (All My Works) [49]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blood, Character Death, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt No Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-26 14:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolfFire/pseuds/BlackWolfFire
Summary: Keith reeled back again, the red seeping across his armor steadily dripping down his skin and congealing in a thick puddle on the floor beneath him. His attackers (they had sent out a false distress signal) had completely surrounded him, and he was losing ground faster than he could hope to regain it.





	1. Mission Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lance...I get it. You say Vol, I say tron. I get it. Sorry it took me two years, but...I get it. And it's the stupidest thing. I'm sitting here on some God forsaken planet, bleeding out in a fucking storage closet, and all I can think about is that stupid chant, and how I wish I had understood earlier. I'm so sorry, Lance... I'm s-sorry..."
> 
> "It was an honor flying with you all."

Keith reeled back again, the red seeping across his armor steadily dripping down his skin and congealing in a thick puddle on the floor beneath him. His attackers (they had sent out a false distress signal) had completely surrounded him, and he was losing ground faster than he could hope to regain it.

They had come out of nowhere, pushing him down and pinning him to the floor, very nearly overpowering him before he got his feet back under him and grabbed his Galra sword. Switching it back and forth between his hands, he eyed the now wary aliens, but he knew it wouldn't hold them back for long. He couldn't reach his communicator even if he tried,which he had. No contact with anyone, not even the Blades. He was alone.

 He was going to die alone.

 

_Love of mine, someday you will die_

_But I'll be close behind and I'll follow you into the dark_

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white_

_Just our hands clasped so tight_

_Waiting for the hint of a spark_

 

They had left him for dead, disappearing back into the confines of their base. It was  all very quick, he would die from blood loss before the cold could kill him, something he appreciated, in a twisted sort of way.

He managed to drag himself away, leaving a trail of blood behind him, eventually I ding up in a small room he assumed to be a storage closet based on its contents.

Weakly reaching forward, he managed to hook his communicator and pulled it closer. "Lance," he managed to cry out, though his voice was thin and weak, and he couldn't be sure if anyone had heard him.

 

_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied_

_And illuminate the no's on their vacancy signs_

_If there's no one beside you when your soul embark._

_Then I'll follow you into the dark_

 

There was nothing but static to greet him. Letting out a defeated sigh, he tapped something, waiting for the panel to come up. "Send...a message...to the t-team," he managed to say. The hologram camera screen popped up, and he smiled weakly. "H-hey. It's, uh... it's Keith." He paused, taking a shaky breath and wincing at the burn in his broken ribs.

"So... I'm alive? I mean, not for long, but I thought you guys deserved to know that I didn't die when Kolivan thought I did. I've been undercover for a little over a year, doing a side mission with Krolia. I don't have much time, so I'll keep this brief. Allura. Thank you. For...god, for everything. I don't even know where to begin. I'm an absolute fucking mess at this sentimental bullshit or whatever."

He paused again, drawing in another shaky, painful inhale.

"Uh...Shiro. You're the best - ow...f-fuck... - best older brother I could have asked for. Thank you for believing in me.."

He paused again, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to regain enough breath to continue.

"Pidge..keep wo-working on that little metal box thing on your desk. I have no idea what it is, but you seemed so proud of it. I don't know if you finished it already, but...it's the thought that counts, Lance said. Hunk...bake the team those chocolate chip cookies you were talking about. Lance can have my share, I don't mind. Uh...speaking - ah! - of Lance...I get it. You say Vol, I say tron. I get it. Sorry it took me two years, but...I get it. And it's the stupidest thing. I'm sitting here on some God forsaken planet, bleeding out in a fucking storage closet, and all I can think about is that stupid chant, and how I wish I had understood earlier. I'm so sorry, Lance... I'm s-sorry..."

 

_But it's nothing to cry about_

_'Cause we'll hold each other soon_

_In the blackest of rooms_

 

"It was an honor flying with you all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not how I originally planned this to go. Oops. Would you believe me if I said my hand slipped? I really tried making this a bit fluffier, but I had so much pent up angst that I sort of just threw into this.  
> That being said, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pallor of Keith's skin left little doubt that he'd lost a substantial amount of blood, but if she could get him to Green, then they could get him in a pod back at the Castle and he'd be _fine-_
> 
> "Pidge. He's gone," Shiro said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.
> 
> "No. He's not."
> 
> "Katie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not too entirely pleased with the final draft of this chapter, but it's 10:30pm where I am, I'm tired, I'm still riding the emotional high of an earlier panic attack, and I wanted to have a reaction chapter where the Paladins find Keith. Just an aftermath scene. No happy ending. Sorry.  
> That being said, read, review, and I hope you enjoy.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz
> 
> so i just realized that the random ass dates i put down for keiths gravestone make him like 21 and that wasnt what i meant to do so now he's like 18 because I wanna make it angstier okay also for the first date I googled his birthday and then the date the first episode of vld came out and then subtracted 18 from that so id know what year he was born because in canon hes like 17-18-19 ish idk if hes 19 by s8

"Pidge? Why are you still awake?"

The girl sighed, glancing up at Shiro. "Has anyone heard from Keith yet?" she grumbled. "The comms have been silent for ages and he promised to try sending a transmission today-" Her words were cut off by a crash from deeper in the Castle, followed by a roar.

"Paladins? What's going on?" Allura, voice foggy from sleep but clearly panicked, rushed into the room, rubbing sleepily at her eyes. Coran trailed behind her, still half asleep. "Has Keith returned or sent word yet? It's been several phoebs."

"That's what I asked. What's with the racket?"

"Guys, you're going to want to see this," Lance yelled. "Red's going insane down in the hangars!"

A glance was exchanged, and they were off, any lingering fatigue gone in the haze of panic that swept through them.

"She's tearing the hangar apart. Let her out!" Allura cried. As the doors opened, Red dove out, turning to hover, letting out an ear splitting rumble.

 _Follow,_ the Lions chorused. They all winced at the unexpected roars. "We're connected, but we haven't formed Voltron?" Lance asked.

"Keith could be in danger, and  _that_ is what you focus on? Let's go," Pidge hissed.

They ran for their lions without another word, letting the Lions follow Red on autopilot. They seemed to know exactly where they were going.

 

They touched down on a small planet not far from the Castle, and Pidge was the first one out of her Lion, racing towards the building Red was growling at. Her metal tail swished angrily, her claws digging into the soft ground, shredding it effortlessly.

They scattered once inside. "Look in every room, leave no stone unturned. He could be seriously injured. The locals here are extremely hostile, keep an eye out."

"Got it," she started to reply, the words sticking in her throat when she noticed a hand sticking out of a half open doorway, the fingers splayed open limply. The edges of Keith's fingerless  gloves were clearly visible, and Pidge fought down a scream and the blood that was visible even from her angle, pooled around Keith's hand and spreading across the floor.

"Keith?" Pidge asked, running for the motionless form. "Oh my god, Keith...CORAN WE NEED A POD! NOW!"

The comms crackled with static, but she could still make out Coran's reply. "On it."

"Quiznak," she growled, trying to put pressure on the wounds that were still sluggishly bleeding. The pallor of Keith's skin left little doubt that he'd lost a substantial amount of blood, but if she could get him to Green, then they could get him in a pod back at the Castle and he'd be _fine_ -

"Pidge. He's gone," Shiro said, grief heavy in his voice. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"No. He's not."

"Katie."

The use of her real name brought her to a  halt, her shaky movements stalling. "N-no. No, he'll be fine," she insisted. "We'll get him patched up and...and he'll... he'll be okay. Right? Shiro?"

"Katie, I'm so sorry..."

 

 _"It was an honor flying with you all."_ A flash of Keith's smiling face, contorted with pain, and a crackle of static. The video file ended, frozen on the final image, a smile curving his lips and a single clump of tangled hair falling into his eyes, staining his skin crimson with his own blood.

 

As hard as it was to open the transmission to inform Kolivan of the loss (the Blade leader had formed a sort of connection with Keith during the final month and a half of his life, something that even the Paladins couldn't overlook) it was even harder to tell Krolia. She wailed when Shiro finally got the words out, falling to her knees. He moved forward, handing her Keith's Marmora blade, the handle still wrapped in cloth. She sobbed, holding it closer to her chest.

"Thank you for taking care of my kit," she whispered. Pidge inched forward, hesitantly wrapping her arms around the shaken mother, who immediately latched onto her. They rocked back and forth on the floor, grieving together, morning the loss of one of their own.

"I'm sorry we didn't do more," Pidge whimpered.

"You did more than I ever could," Krolia choked out. "I'll see him in the stars when it's my time, I suppose." She stood, wiping the tears from her face and straightening her uniform. "I must return. Thank you for informing me of my kit's...death."

Shiro could only nod as Krolia moved back to her ship, ears drooping and arms limp at her sides, the handle of Keith's blade loosely held in one trembling hand.

 

_Keith Yorak Kogane_

_Oct 23th 1998 - September 2016_

_Former Paladin of Voltron_

_Defender of the_ _Universe_

_His Memory Lives On_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, please mostly ignore the 1 am gibberish in the beginning A/N.
> 
> That being said, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so this is obviously not going off canon dates. He dies at age 17 in this and has been with the BoM for several years.  
> Would anyone be interested in reading a backstory for this, since this is obviously its own little timeline? I have ideas, but if y'all don't wanna, I can write the ideas down for something else. :)  
> That being said, thanks for reading, please review, and I hope you enjoyed.  
> Toodles!  
> ~Liz


End file.
